


【不值一提的分手】番外

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	【不值一提的分手】番外

*全是我编的，请勿上升真人  
  
  
  
0.  
  
  
  
  
次年春天，电影上映了。  
  
  
  
  
  
离相方舞台剧开始排练还有不到一个月的时间，被「勒令」住去了那个装修仍然冷淡的家。  
  
其一，自然是要在好久不会见面前见个够，其二，堂本刚心想，可能那家伙准备提防自己去看电影。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
头一回，他觉得网上讨论热度都有些可怕了，虽然想等自己去亲自欣赏，却因最初时间排不开，让staff包了半个月后的场次，于是电影上映的第二天就忍不住开电脑浏览了一遍当局情势。  
  
  
往下滑，感叹号和爱心表情闪得人头疼。他意识到往常看到的言论里可爱和帅气这样积极的词汇更多，现在突然间风起云涌，满眼都是冒着泡的荤段子了。  
  
  
说不上来哪里不舒服，也不至于被言论噎着。有些荒唐的特别好笑，还有莫名戳戳心口的。堂本刚歪着头退回到原位，觉得眼睛盯得有点酸，就合上电脑。风扇嗡嗡嗡地转了会儿速，不一会儿就沉寂下来。  
  
总而言之就是乱七八糟，堂本刚后颈搁在硬硬的椅背上，到最后只理清留下来的唯一一个想法：  
  
  
「可恶，太想去看了。」  
  
  
  
  
1.  
  
  
  
  
堂本光一忙，没人来接，他自己收拾收拾好了就开车去六本木的房子。车库里法拉利稳稳当当地停着，结果自己倒车没倒好，擦着边停过去了，下车看还好没刮到这宝贝红漆。  
  
  
这阵子倒是挺闲，去年冬天发了单曲，过了赶通告最忙的时期。但堂本光一还有电影，所以上节目拍杂志没停过。今天说是给AN某杂志社拍，堂本刚犹豫了好久才发了两字过去：脱吗？  
  
  
脱就脱，脱也行。对方回复道听说不脱，毕竟是双人。走到门口的时候回复进到手机里来的，堂本刚看见这句话时撇了撇嘴。  
  
双人。  
  
  
  
转进熟悉的门，在玄关处脱了鞋。抬头正对着的就是客厅里放着的加湿器。这个品牌蛮贵，是新出的款，说有抗菌消毒的功能，什么三层过滤银离子环，还拿了德国红点设计的奖。堂本光一从去年十一月份就心心念念要买，但还在新单宣传期就先忙着了。临近元旦某一天风风火火扛着纸箱回家，拿了把裁纸刀边拆箱边惊讶地说着：“我都没告诉过岩佐我想要这个……”  
  
堂本刚想起送给堂本光一戴森的那回，男人高兴得眼睛都眯成了缝。相方还是喜欢突如其来被放在心上的惊喜，只不过他以为这种浪漫独自己一个。  
  
  
  
  
既然是实用的东西，那就好好地摆在家里了。岩佐尊敬前辈，说话有分寸，规规矩矩讨人喜欢。让堂本刚会多看几眼这生日礼物的原因只是娱乐圈的好友链，辗转几次，听到有人说岩佐好像挺喜欢光一的，是特地去打听的光一想要什么礼物。  
  
  
小年轻某一次在节目上开玩笑似的说，没想到拍这种电影这么危险呢。  
  
手。堂本刚边看边想，动作未免有点可疑。毕竟自己就是浑水摸鱼的巨匠，小年轻这点掩饰，算是入门级别的。  
  
  
行李只有很少，必需品这里都常备着。堂本刚把箱子放储物柜里就回客厅看电视了，好几个遥控器整整齐齐并排着码在茶几上，他又忘了先摁哪一个。加湿器则静静地待在电视机柜前，果然如堂本光一讲解的一般采用气化的方式加着湿，丝毫没有冒出雾气来。它就这样安静地运作着，安静到几乎不像是在那儿了。  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
  
  
  
堂本光一晚上回来，被拍照吸尽了灵魂似的，心力交瘁。  
  
“没脱是没脱，”一边说着一边摘领带进洗手间抱怨着，“但是也不比脱好多少。”  
  
“唔？”  
  
“竟然坐浴缸里去，全身都湿了，白衬衫，你说能好多少？”  
  
这可是自己都没看过的景致，堂本刚觉得可惜。往常在浴缸里当然什么都不穿，可裸着哪有半透光撩人，只是平常谁会为了那么点春光去做蠢事。  
  
“头发还有点湿。”堂本光一只觉得这样难受，对着镜子拨了拨刘海，指给堂本刚看，“我得再吹吹，等会儿就睡了，明早去拍另一个。”  
  
“那我今天睡客房。”  
  
堂本刚做出表示理解的OK状，抬脚准备离开洗手间门口，结果被堂本光一像对待抱枕那样猛地抱了一下，紧紧地往里圈着，好像要把棉花里的空气都挤出去那样，到了不能再往里缩的时候才松开，活像靠折腾Teddy bear来恢复精力的女高中生。  
  
  
“第一天，跟我睡，”女高中生恢复了精力，开始下达指令，“之后再睡客房。”  
  
  
  
有点想问这回跟拍摄搭档又亲密到了哪一步，不过算了。他其实不是担心什么，只是好奇。或许有点图谋不轨的，好奇。毕竟堂本光一虽说是自作自受落得拍BL电影的下场，从根源上讲还是因为自己，即便要忍着嫉妒看他与别人亲热，又有一种是自己在捉弄他欺负他的错觉。  
  
  
  
夜间，不到十二点堂本光一就在身边睡得可沉，堂本刚很快也睡过去了。途中口渴醒过来，发现一条壮实的大臂就压在自己肩上，无奈地挣脱出来，去客厅里接了杯水喝。  
  
回卧室的时候被黑暗里的亮光吓了一跳，反应过来是那默默无闻的加湿器。他重新躺回堂本光一身边，方才还没有的，在夜深人静的时候大脑格外空闲，才被提醒到枕边人是爱人的幸福。  
  
暖气好像有点热，也是渐入深夜才氤氲满整个房间。堂本刚往自己这侧看了看，没找到空调遥控器，慢慢地越过堂本光一往另一边摸去。几番摸索毫无结果，只好起身来扫视一眼，原来遥控器和手机都被身边这家伙放在了枕头旁边。  
  
蹑手蹑脚弓着身子去拿遥控器的时候，堂本光一的手机突然亮了起来，是软件的弹出垃圾。但他无意间往下一扫，看见大约十二点的时候岩佐发来了一条短信。  
  
「有点事想跟前辈讲，过几天能吃个……」  
  
消息的显示只到这里，但后面接着的大约是吃个饭。  
  
正经八百的，干什么吶。堂本刚也就疑惑了一下，把空调遥控器拿过来度数调低了一度。再躺回原处，搞怪似的往男人垂在眼前的软毛吹了一口气，很快又睡了。  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
  
  
计划已经提前准备周全，电影包场的那天白天约了solo制作人，其实只需商量些小事，但串通一气后就能以约饭为由偷偷去电影院了。  
  
摩拳擦掌，堂本刚又抽空上网转了转，上映已经十天，几乎铺天盖地的讨论。  
  
  
「一直以为女孩子才会喜欢光一，亲身体验告诉我我错了。」  
  
「原来对于男人来说，“王子”也会变得这么有魅力。」  
  
「对不起CHERI桑，要暂时变心了！」  
  
  
连对不起自己的都出来了，这像什么话。尤其看到许多感叹「如果是跟Tsuyoshi一起演的就好了」，那惋惜的语气直接透着屏幕传染了过来。  
  
如果是自己……堂本刚右手托着下巴，左手在键盘上隔靴搔痒地敲敲敲，噼里啪啦一阵响，也没摁下去什么。相方那回说只要说好拍BL就没问题，明明是想跟自己拍的。  
  
  
心平气和继续翻，结果越翻越不对劲。为什么热度高的讨论是堂本光一和岩佐更配还是和自己更配？  
  
不不，小年轻能跟我一起被比较吗？  
  
他皱着眉，眯着眼，像要把屏幕里的字一个一个抠出来那样读着网上的唇枪舌战——哈，电影拍得还真不错？吃角色配对的人一个个都字句冒桃花了，虽不占优势，人数不容小觑。  
  
  
在来势汹汹的对战里，看到Kinki派占了优势，总算是满意地放过了这一条。又刷到多年前视频的图，正被许多人转评。  
  
「怀念呢。」  
  
「其实这不能算耽美的吧？」  
  
「但比起CALL ME里甜蜜的亲吻，我还是更喜欢这个。」  
  
于是堂本刚喉咙一涩，不好意思地飞快刷了过去。  
  
会想起十年前的、被自己当做第一个吻的吻，却不常想起二十年前的，那个泳池边的吻。  
  
算得上对入戏与出戏的迷茫，有暧昧的情感，但回忆起来并不能称作对待恋人的喜欢。只是深刻，深刻的暧昧和悸动钉在眼睛里，抬眼去看那个少年的时候像站上了十字架。  
  
  
  
  
所以关于岩佐，若要让他理解，是很容易理解的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
又过去几天，在MS的后台跟岩佐打照面了。距离那条短信已经过去好几天，堂本光一正巧去洗手间，看见小年轻冲自己礼貌微笑的脸，堂本刚不由得疑惑，相方跟他到底是见了还是没见。  
  
  
冈田也在，隔着重重人群对自己使眼色，堂本刚还维持着微笑，过了一会儿终于也指手画脚了起来。对面的人一会儿朝岩佐那边做鬼脸，一会儿夸张地做口型，堂本刚通篇只不知所云地做询问手势，这个人似乎在得意地说：我说准了？  
  
好友链的最后一环就是冈田。  
  
少来。堂本刚无声地摇头。却发现岩佐不知道什么时候已经走到了自己面前，带着标准的微笑。  
  
他和小年轻之间，还是小年轻自来熟一点，但那份自来熟也蛮生涩。  
  
“好久不见！前辈。”  
  
“恭喜你哦，”他于是也笑着说，“第一张专辑，很厉害嘛。”  
  
“才没有，跟Kinki桑撞发碟时间好悲惨的。”  
  
闲聊的时间里，堂本刚打量着对方的脸。拍摄结束后也没换发型，头发长了不少，只是清淡的妆变浓了一点，眼尾拖出一条好看的线。  
  
“是第一次上音番？”  
  
“嗯。”似乎有点拘谨，伸手去摸了摸头发。  
  
“女朋友？”他想让小年轻别那样紧张，点出岩佐手指内侧的一串纹身，像要拉近距离那样问。  
  
“不不不不——”小年轻受宠若惊似的抬了抬手，“没有没有，是以前纹着玩的。”  
  
“还以为年轻人都流行把恋人纹上身呢。”  
  
“没有的没有的。”岩佐摇头。  
  
“说实话也没关系嘛。”  
  
“真的没有啦，”这会儿好像是没那么紧张了，笑容灿烂起来，“就算有也没什么好掩饰的。”  
  
“欸…光明正大哦。”  
  
气氛变得稍稍轻松，但小年轻出乎意料地挠了挠头说：“……先前，唔…在片场的时候光一前辈说没有女朋友，其实光一前辈才没说实话吧…”  
  
堂本刚不着痕迹地抱起胳膊，还在想怎么回答，岩佐就被催着去准备了。  
  
“……啊，还是有点紧张呢。”对方又露出了正正好八颗牙齿的笑容。  
  
又补充道：“毕竟是第一次。”  
  
  
  
  
AN某杂志发行了，其实若真的挨得近也未免怎么样。色气，都平常，而羞腆才让人确凿三分。  
  
奇妙的感觉，他想。包括一夜间堂本光一就变成了大众情人，被叫了二十年的王子，总算是司其职了，很奇妙。够不上情敌的情敌们横竖也吃不到够不着，人是自己的，但这种难以言状的感觉还是头一回。  
  
  
  
  
5.  
  
  
  
  
“明天我去跟制作人吃饭，应该会晚点回来。”  
  
“嗯，”堂本光一洗完碗了，也过来靠在沙发上坐，“正好，明天我也跟人吃晚饭。”  
  
堂本刚悠悠地把一颗车厘子塞进嘴里，差不多明白了。虽然觉得问出口没什么必要，张嘴却还是关于小年轻的话题：“前天在后台碰到岩佐，闲聊了一会儿，你怎么跟他讨论起恋爱的事了。”  
  
“什么恋爱的事？”  
  
“有没有女朋友之类的。”  
  
“喔，这个，”堂本光一也在碗里扒拉了一下，挑了一颗泛黑的，“这孩子蛮机灵的，我最开始入不了戏，被他发现了，就聊了会儿。”  
  
“恋爱导师？”  
  
“这倒算不上，”相方转眼间想到点什么，边啧啧啧边吐出果核，“不过啊，那个吉高老师是真的恋爱导师，超厉害的。”  
  
“那个原作者？”  
  
“对，而且你猜她说什么来着。”  
  
“不猜。”  
  
“漫画你也看了对吧。”大尾巴狼笑眯眯地靠过来。  
  
“所以呢。”  
  
“有没有觉得另一个主角很像自己？”  
  
堂本刚下意识地要杠回去，却从那笑眯眯的神情里读到了点好整以暇的悠闲。他试图回想了一下，思绪被牵到了别处，定妆出来那天自己看着岩佐的照片嘟囔，这模样加这副扮相不刚好是堂本光一喜欢的类型？  
  
其意原来是，这模样加这副扮相，跟自己有点像。  
  
“漫画家老师说，另一个主角的原型是你，27岁的你。”堂本光一似乎觉得手里闲，边说边开始玩自己的头发，卷来卷去。  
  
堂本刚按兵不动地又吃了一颗车厘子，红色的果然比较酸，一直酸到胃里。  
  
“后来再看，形象确实跟你那时一样的，漫画里脸圆圆的，岩佐也确实很符合…”  
  
“……我懂了，”堂本刚把一颗红色还泛着白的塞进堂本光一嘴里，缓慢地看过去，“我懂了，你必定是，用看我的眼神去看他了。”  
  
怪不得。  
  
“也许吧，”男人嘴里含着那颗车厘子，却轻缓地用嘴唇来回蹭自己的脸颊，带回来一阵水果的甜味，“也许是想着你去演的，想着你去，”移到眼前，又碰了碰堂本刚的嘴唇，“——去接吻的。”  
  
那势必是要让人为难。  
  
堂本刚终于放下水果盘，捧着对方两颊，有一下没一下的吻上去。我的，每一下他都想。我的，我的，我的，是我的。  
  
  
  
  
  
6.  
  
  
  
  
  
望眼欲穿终于等来了当天，他还把先前写的甜腻情歌拿给制作人看，无悬念的得出了一致结论，还是放进团砖里更好。  
  
“老师记得帮我保密哦。”简单地吃了个晚饭后堂本刚就兴高采烈地跑了。  
  
  
  
  
爆米花和饮料都准备齐全，挪了三次屁股终于找到了最佳观赏座位，只欠东风。  
  
  
他对纯爱电影没什么兴趣，这几天的兴奋之余也悄悄想着，究竟是不是如风评所说那样好，要是看完反倒起了一身鸡皮疙瘩就尴尬了。  
  
这么一想激动混入了几分紧张，冰冷饮料下肚打了个寒战，电影开始放映。最先连个人影都没出来，光是看着推着景色的镜头堂本刚就忍不住笑了起来。  
  
  
初是从小年轻的视角拍的，相方一直没有出场。堂本刚很悠哉地喝着饮料，一点都不想吃爆米花，想着这个拍摄手法——果然熟人导演的风格还是没变。优美的、轻缓的、却冷淡的镜头切换，像拉上又拉下的百叶窗，然后相方的脸就出现了，背着光，隐藏在一片光圈之中。头发是去年临时染黑的，深色的短发在白光下泛着冷色调，不同于以往的粽褐色。  
  
二十八九岁的时候就是这样的黑发。好……漂亮。  
  
  
堂本刚脑海里莫名地蹦出漂亮这个词。堂本光一确实长得很漂亮，但已经很久不会把这种纤细的词往他身上放了。那巴掌的小脸往大屏幕上一搁，若不是健身健出来的宽肩宽臂和年龄带来的深邃眉眼，真是要比小年轻还漂亮。  
  
堂本光一整理着办公桌上的东西，抬头终于撞见了新报道的职员，那一瞬间的眼神让堂本刚着实起了鸡皮疙瘩。不是纯爱的恶寒，而是因缓慢又绵长的凝视。  
  
只这一个眼神就能明白，看的是从前的爱人。  
  
这个场景一定是后来才拍的，堂本刚捏着饮料咽下一口唾沫，正片总算是开始了。  


7.

  
  
  
他看过漫画，他知道在哪里的时候两个人会有肢体接触。他知道在哪里的时候会牵住手，指尖交缠被拍得细腻缠绵，能认出那个宽厚粗糙的是自己的爱人，关节处延伸下来的青筋也是好看的线条。  
  
他知道在哪里的时候会搂着后辈，急刹住的车前把人摁进怀里，紧紧地紧紧地抱着，比漫画里达不到的力度更用力。也知道在哪里的时候是第一次接吻，是那个吧，那个蜻蜓点水的吻，那个连自己都觉得朦胧又美的吻，他盯着堂本光一的睫毛，一点一点地垂了下去，一点一点地闭上了，睫毛像清晨的棕榈叶。  
  
胃却不听话地抽了起来。

确实拍得很不错，水准以上之作。来龙去脉交代得清晰又隐晦，是炉火纯青的叙事手法。演技在线，岩佐是超出了同龄人的自然，相方则是连自己都未见过的另一面。往常角色都多多少少与本人的气质贴合，说演是演，说本色也本色。这回跨度十分大，连他也感受到了所说的拍摄难度，也感叹是真的演出来了。  
  
  
  
  
时而被牵进故事里，时而跳脱出来。慢慢地也忘记了喝饮料，塑料的杯子外面一圈水，握着很冰，过了会儿想起堂本光一此时应该在跟岩佐见面。如同屏幕里正进行到的那一步，一点醉的年轻人被搀着走在街上，又推推搡搡地要把前辈推进另一个居酒屋。  
  
「你不能再喝了。」  
  
「欸……」  
  
「你听到我说的了吗？」  
  
「可是……」  
  
  
堂本刚轻微了换了换姿势，只是觉得腰陷在座椅里太久了，有点酸。  
  
  
「……可是我不想回家。」  
  
  
  
他同样知道的，在这里的时候，前辈就会把后辈带回家里去，接吻，上床。  
  
这时他竟然太过于觉得奇妙，在心里笑了出来。看这个在网络上被讨论到热度榜的强吻，这个前辈刚进门就被摁在墙上的强吻，心里一点准备都没有就来了。  
  
堂本刚先前气定神闲，觉得哪儿需要什么心理准备，就当看个热闹，在这一刻才觉得腰又酸软了半分。他终于发现不妙所在，包括先前。  
  
电影的一切都太过于清晰，画面一厘米的细节都班班可考，音效同样。  
  
从第一声吻得激烈开始他就头皮发麻，啄啄的水声与低喘交织在一起，和恋人一次吞咽的动作一起宛若正中靶心——不如说，当他与堂本光一接吻的时候从未把注意力放在这些过。炳若观火。  
  
不论是凸起的青筋，用力时肩膀绷起来西装布料，还是棕榈叶一样的睫毛，都是自己与堂本光一牵手，拥抱，接吻时看不到的。堂本光一是如何去吻的，如何去喘的，喉结如何滚动的，自己是感受到的，却从来都没有真切地看到过听到过。像溺水的人在往后的某一天突然看见海里挣扎的人，即便从前知道难以挣脱的，仍会被真切地猛烈与激剧再次扼住呼吸。看着他人的翻腾倒海，竟然被不存在的咸呛得更窒息了。  
  
  
堂本刚喉咙里也发出了小小的气音，腰际的酸软顺着骨头一路爬向身下，他难以置信地、并且羞耻地发现，自己有了反应。  
  
  
  
  
8.  
  
  
  
  
和相方维持着恋爱的关系，终于进入了真正的安定期，性爱并不是必需品，也不再是肆虐的状态，但此刻他十分清楚，自己百分百地在渴求着堂本光一。百分百清楚的渴求，与百分百清楚的渴求对象。  
  
填不了的欲壑簇起心焦，同时又微茫地聚集着快感。堂本光一在屏幕里跟别的男人接吻，在屏幕外跟同一个男人吃晚饭，但，我的，我的，我的，是我的。  
  
放开来沾满水珠的塑料饮料杯，他把手伸入身下，抚上血脉偾张的性器，一边看着眼前恋人与他人昏暗暧昧的前戏，一边套弄起来。比看着漫画做更让人敏感兴奋，影院里晦暗的氛围好像完全融入了戏中那盏唯一的昏黄的床头灯。  
  
强吻的激烈果然延续到了床上，只需留意片刻，就能看出来究竟是哪一次的吻留下了脖颈上的那痕迹。那连堂本光一自己都没有发现的吻痕，不深，却确实是留了下来，这代表着认真的力度。  
  
反客为主的小年轻骑在上，一个落在颈间的吻持续了数秒，两具身体压在一起，但堂本刚只是盯着恋人仰起的下颌角，微张的嘴唇及顺着滴下来的一滴汗。  
  
手上也不自觉地更用力，用力地去挤压鼓胀的部位，只有更深的力度才能让野火得到一丁点的释放，一阵一阵的热气从面前扑来。  
  
男人终于翻身把人压在底下的时候，他觉得前端也不够，酸软又弥漫到了后面。纯爱电影朦胧的尺度只反复闪现着肉体与被单局部的画面，耳鬓厮磨的一刻，亲吻的一刻。但他捕捉到了一丝耸动的推进，于是如饥似渴地把这一刻的情色抓着摁在手里，再渡去性器的顶端，一直捏着往下，微微抬起股间，另一只手越过囊袋够到了更后面的地方。  
  
是想着我做这些事的，那些亲吻，凝视，那一刻的推入都是给我的。他这么想着，手指伸进了后穴，顾不得指甲盖上的指甲油，让狭窄的甬道去摩擦指缝，或是说让指缝去摩擦内壁，仿佛真的感觉到了堂本光一进来时的痛与快，于是更迫切地伸进了第二根手指，第三根。  
  
缠绕的两股呼吸和低喘，从里分辨出恋人的，也是第一次听得这样深与真切。声音被塞进低频、中频高频的不同功能扬声器，混入了强烈的磁性振动和回响，那些喉咙与口腔里发出的杂音也尽数收录，像雀斑，瑕疵却平添坎坷的情色气。  
  
即便影片中短暂的做爱片段已结束，他仍闭着双眼把后续延续了下去，高潮渐入，从低洼到陡立，在四下无人的座椅上放肆地喘息。不是为了释放欲望，只是想跟恋人做，就算干涸到疼痛也想立刻被插入，是据有欲挑起的心绪。  
  
他们有没有结束晚饭？有没有喝点酒？岩佐会说什么，会不会用那年轻的眼睛看向前辈，里面闪着光亮和羞怯，手无处安放。堂本刚臆造着这一切，几乎是用莫须有的占领心推进着最后的高潮。  
  
他叫，且带上了想象里被抽插的节奏，用断得很急促的节奏去哭叫喘气。在最后那一下时像是真的被滚烫的身体压住，像真的有热流滑进了体内。  
  
最后他射出来，胀痛感随着绵薄的乏意泄走。用饮料附赠的纸巾包裹起来，捏成一团放进口袋里，干净整洁得像从没有过这一耻事。  
  
  
从另一个世纪那逃回来似的，从幽森昏暗的泞淖里脱出，大屏幕上已经开始闪着明媚的亮光，白晃晃的晴空拉近又拉近，树杈里筛出了银斑。  
  
  
他听到背景音里的蝉鸣。  
  
  
是去年的那个夏天啊，那次不值一提的分手。  
  
  
堂本刚软绵绵地靠着椅背，又走神地想了些什么。电影只剩后半部分的一点，悠扬温暖。到这里一切都好，也不会有什么虐心的情节，是知晓故事发展的从容。  
  
钢琴的音节流出，主题曲随着结尾缓缓奏起。堂本光一在银幕里笑了，是鲜少特意对着镜头展露出来的笑。眼和嘴角一起笑，岁月的细纹和痣一起笑。对着剧中的角色笑，其实是对着自己笑。  
  
  
他并不能知晓与堂本光一在一起往后的故事发展，但他对情节的可能性也从容。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
9.  
  
  
  
  
直到走出电影院，离开那个黑暗隐蔽的环境，他才因刚才的事不好意思了起来。只是经过转角的垃圾桶时，飞快地扔掉了饮料杯与包裹着狼藉的纸巾。  


感到不好意思的还有，越来越爱堂本光一这个定论，仍然没有被推翻。  
  


一路吹着夜晚的凉风，把酸软的疲惫倒是吹走了许多，即便迫切地想见堂本光一，回到家后恋人还在外。堂本刚洗了个澡换上干净的衣服，在客厅的桌上随意又上了会儿网。  
  
好了，这下那些热点话题都能感同身受，说堂本光一从背后抱上去的姿势尤其优美的，说喉结的滚动尤其性感的，还刷到有意思的，被赞许多的一条说：「不过现实中Kochan没有那么器用的吧，被告白还被推到墙上亲，一定会大脑死机的。」并附上某年自己突发奇想在con上做出的坏事作为证据支撑。  
  
不器用呐……不器用。看得自己也想嘲笑。  
  
说出「我爱你」之后，那家伙愣了多久？五秒？十秒？大约是真的大脑死机了。  
  
但转眼间他又微笑了一下，其实也不是不器用。  
  
或者说，只对自己不器用。  
  
  
  
  
堂本刚揉了揉眼睛，也学堂本光一那样不过目地看起了电视，还扯了条毯子搭在身上，心中敲饭碗似的想着，该回来了，再不回来我就要犯困了。  
  
视线瞟到不远处的加湿器，若不是隐隐约约亮着灯，还真看不出来有没有通电。  
  
也许是碎碎念的心电感应真的传送了过去，他突然就听到钥匙开门的声音，连忙从瘫软状态支起了身。  
  
堂本光一从门后走进来，缓慢地锁上门，把钥匙扔在门口的柜子上。  
  
堂本刚看着那张脸转过来，莫名又回味起了电影片段。就像是第一个出场的镜头，漫不经心的样子随便做着事，殊不知已经被人盯了许久。  
  
换完鞋，堂本光一终于抬起头，表情看着竟然有点莫名的委屈。  
  
堂本刚仍然盯着他，看到这表情后哑然失笑。  
  
  
“Tsuyo……”男人一个横跨迈上沙发，那架势俨然又要把自己当成抱枕使。  
  
抱抱蹭蹭了几下，堂本刚心里有数了。  
  
“怎么啦？”他摸了摸堂本光一的头发。  
  
“……Tsuyo，”对方重重地舒了一口气，就这样靠在了自己肩膀上扶着额说，“Tsuyo，你一定想不到我今晚经历了什么。”  
  
“你不是跟人吃饭去了吗。”继续装傻。  
  
“是啊，跟岩佐，但是……”  
  
“但是？”  
  
肩上的人头摸摸索索地动了动，小声说：“先说，我是真的什么都没做过。”  
  
还报备一下。  
  
“结果就被人家喜欢了？”这乖巧样弄得堂本刚就想逗他。  
  
“我——”堂本光一猛地抬起头，“——你你你你你你——”  
  
“我猜的。”堂本刚耸了耸肩，丝毫没有猜对的惊讶。  
  
堂本光一哑口无言地震惊了一会儿，看起来像经历了双重浩劫。  
  
  
“其实，”堂本刚抱着膝盖又说，“其实也不能说是真的喜欢吧？”  
  
就像二十年前的自己。  
  
是虚妄的喜欢，无助的，任谁也帮不上忙的略微变质。二十年前的堂本光一还真带上了那股无望的无援、如履薄冰的美，被俘获的心真不能算是喜欢。  
  
“确实……也不能这么说。  
  
恋人挠了挠头，终于又靠了回来，也把腿放上沙发：“我真的很不擅长应付这种事。”  
  
“但你能应付得很好吧。”  
  
“掏空我全部的脑细胞……”怪不得见到自己犯委屈呢，堂本光一声音里带上了一丝撒娇，于是堂本刚柔柔地摸了两下他的头发，哄小孩的架势哄住了三十来岁的成年人，成年人总算满意了，又舒了一口气低低地说：“就想起……最开始很佩服那孩子，还在想大概是性格因素，总有些人自来熟，对谁都能放得开。”  
  
“我最开始也觉得他自来熟，”堂本刚仰起头，侧颌就与对方的额头摩挲在一起，“但是慢慢又发现，其实也不是大大咧咧的类型，是吧。”  
  
“他说……说，只是觉得自己还算新人，所以不想因为自己的问题耽误拍摄，是从一开始就逼自己放开手脚演，想着一鼓作气演完就好，直到拍完的时候都只是觉得能入戏被导演称赞很开心……”  
  
堂本刚听着笑出声：“小看了吧。”  
  
“……他觉得我有恋人，也算是猜对了。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“结果……其实我最惊讶的是，他说如果我没有恋人的话，大概会真的努力试试看。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“就……说暂时会很难面对我，所以希望我理解，就算有上节目的时候，镜头下他不会再主动跟我说话，也希望我不会主动找他。”  
  
“嗯……大约半年就会好了吧。”  
  
堂本刚点点头。  
  
没什么好担心的，只是暂时的。

他偶尔也会想，若自己不是一定要和光一在一起，那之后是否也会因不寻常的悸动而形同陌路。却无解，因为已经走过来了。对于他人来说会渐渐熄灭的火，在自己心里是炉残火，有一大片柔软细腻的灰烬覆盖着，在某年的某一刻被堂本光一轻轻一吹，就复燃了。  
  
他开始挪动身子，无声地变换着坐姿，把两条腿跨过恋人的腿上，交叉着挨在一起，捏起对方的手指，思索片刻说：“鉴于你这么诚实的份上，我也有事要交代。”  
  
堂本光一嗯了一声，很认真地竖起耳朵。  
  
  
  
  
两分钟后客厅里回荡起了哀鸣。  
  
  
  
  
  
10.  
  
  
  
  
堂本光一抱着真正的抱枕，可怜兮兮地把头埋在里面：“都让你别去……我真是没脸见人了……”  
  
“有什么嘛，”堂本刚砸了咂嘴，“你很性感，很霸道，很漂亮。”  
  
这么一说，身边的大男人更恼羞了，沉默一会儿破罐破摔式扔掉了抱枕：“罢了，想也知道你不可能不去看。”  
  
“对嘛。”  
  
“但是你能不能不告诉我？”  
  
“可你不是最喜欢，”堂本刚无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“最喜欢我想着你用手做吗。”  
  
堂本光一又说不出话了，好一会儿才试探地蹦出一个音节：“……嗯？”  
  
  
堂本刚觉得今天的自己格外没羞没臊，他把堂本光一的手掌握在手里，慢慢地往上揉捏着：“我看着你跟别人接吻，一边做了。”  
  
这铁定是能哄人高兴的，他捏到了男人的手指尖，被那宽厚的手掌反向覆过来，被握住了。堂本刚拉着堂本光一的手拉到自己面前，用另一只手摸着凸起的青筋，像坚硬的钢筋桥，仿佛还能感觉到血液在里滚动，抚摸过之处真的很粗糙，是只有自己能去反复又缓慢触摸的粗糙，且会抚摸着直到沧桑嶙峋。  
  
而堂本光一果然被唤起了情欲，嗅着往自己手指上有一下没一下地吻着，一边试探地问：“那…你想不想？”  
  
他没回答，只是任男人一路亲上来，不激烈，很慢。  
  
“想不想？”亲到耳边时又问，“离上次很久了吧。”  
  
也不急着要回答，就回到面前，只隔了一个舌尖的距离，轻笑着等待着。堂本刚看见那慢慢垂下来的睫毛，在自己眼前时更像棕榈叶了，头顶的白光吊灯映下来银斑，他仿佛又听到去年夏天的蝉鸣。  
  
  
  
“……谢谢你哦，Kochan。”他突然说。  
  
  
堂本光一愣了一下，仍然用轻柔的目光询问着，深褐色的眼睛里倒映出了清晰的自己。  
  
  
你从来没有不器用，是因为我才不器用，也从来没有不受欢迎，还是因为我。  
  
  
“我好像被你宠坏了。”  
  
  
面前的人不明所以地挑了挑眉。  
  
“我好像……就算我从前不安，也只是跟自己的五十步和百步，”他笑了笑，“…你从来没有让我因别人而不安过，刚才的道谢是为了这个。”  
  
让自己变成了如今这样，一丁点也不害怕堂本光一会被人抢走。也终于明白那奇妙感来源于何处，以为自己在嫉妒，其实没有，因为最重要的一环扣不上去——不如他人的不甘与挫折，没有。未曾体会过真正的自咎与惊慌，猜疑与怨恨，没有这样的对象，堂本光一对自己的情感一丁点也没分给别人过。  
  
“但你也是同样的。”堂本光一抓着自己的手，放在嘴边继续吻。堂本刚顺势地用手指去划他嘴唇，划旁边的脸颊。  
  
只有自己能拥其的大众情人，全民王子。  
  
  
这么一想，曾经所有的焦灼都变得不值一提，宛若不食真正的人间疾苦。一边分手着，一边爱着，许过十年再看就变得像一次趣味游戏了。

  
但再过十年想必也食不到疾苦。  
  
  
“你是不是我的？”他笑着问。  
  
堂本光一抓紧了正摸得欢的手指，又郑重地一吻。  
  
  
“是你的。”  


  
END.  



End file.
